


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by mon_dieu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, JunHoon - Freeform, M/M, Overgrown Drabble, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_dieu/pseuds/mon_dieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jihoon is afraid he can't live up to his own success, and Junhui is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 556

Jihoon was sitting in the sofa in his recording studio. These last couple of weeks had been amazing, with him and the other boys winning twice, and them receiving the recognition they had been working for all these years. Still, there was a worried voice in Jihoon’s head that just wouldn't leave no matter how well they did as a group. Was he good enough? Would he be able to keep this up?

He knew the members relied on him, and as the producer and lyricist of Seventeen he was expected to do well and work hard at all times, and he kept himself to a very high standard.

 

He had been celebrating their second win with the members earlier, but as much as he loved his members, they could be very noisy, and he always found that a bit tiresome. He had secluded himself in his studio, like usual, but he didn’t really feel like doing anything. Maybe he should just take a little break, he deserved it.

_“So this is where you disappeared off to.”_ A sweet voice with a hint of a foreign accent interrupted the silence. Junhui sat down next to him. Jihoon always found Junhui to be a comfortable person to be around.

 

_“It got a bit loud out there. I know they’re excited, we all are, so I didn’t want to make a scene.”_ Jihoon spoke softly. He rarely felt like contributing much noise to a room was necessary.

_“I understand. I just thought it’s best for you not to be alone with your thoughts.”_ Junhui muttered. He shuffled closer.

 

_“I’m fine. We just won, why wouldn’t I be?”_ Jihoon said defensively, looking at his feet. He bit his lip. He always felt a bit uncomfortable with how transparent his feelings seemed to be when it came to Junhui.

_“I know how hard you are on yourself. You always hide away and think too much about things.”_ Junhui took Jihoon’s hand in his. He used his thumb to stroke over the back of Jihoon’s hand. Even if it was just a little gesture, Jihoon felt very comforted.

 

_“What if I can’t keep it up? What if I can’t make something people like as much as Pretty U? What if we turn into a one-hit wonder?”_ Jihoon mumbled sadly. He knew in his head that his worries were irrational, but he couldn’t help it.

Junhui let go of his hand for a moment and moved closer. He put one arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, and used his other hand to hold Jihoon’s again. 

 

_“You are amazing, so please stop worrying so much. Your next song is going to be as amazing as all your previous ones, and even if it isn’t, it will be okay. We are there for you; I am there for you. Please don’t hide in your studio thinking you’re not good enough, because you are. You are more than good enough.”_ Jun said, trying his best to comfort the younger. People always saw Jihoon as strong and independent – which he is – but he also worries a lot, and has a tendency to hide away so others won’t be burdened by his feelings.

Jihoon didn’t reply, just shuffled closer into Junhui’s embrace. He could rest now, knowing that his feelings were valid, and that he was safe with Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody posted "Imagine Jun and Woozi holding hands" in this JunHoon group chat I'm in, which inspired this work. I can't resist this ship, they are too cute.


End file.
